I Did Not See That Coming
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: A sequel to Not What You Expected! Alvin and Eleanor struggle to keep their friendship in tack when Tristan comes back in their lives.
1. Baths, Mail, and Oatmeal

**Some of you wanted it; now you've got it. It's the sequel to _Not What You Expected_!**

**I Did Not See That Coming**

**Chapter 1**

**Baths, Mail, and Oatmeal  
**

"She works hard for her money," Eleanor sang adjusting her clothes. "How's it going in there, Al?" She called into the next room upon hearing a splash and several giggles from Brooke.

"Oh, everything's fine." He lied spitting out water that caught on his lips and wiping his face.

Eleanor laughed and exited the bedroom. Seeing the apartment a mess, she sighed and headed for the bathroom where Alvin was hard at work bathing Brooke. "Hey," She spoke up to get his attention. He looked up from the tub to address her.

A smile spread across his face as she twirled, showing off a professional-looking attire. "Look at you." He grinned as she continued to playfully pose. "You're ready to be interviewed."

Eleanor sighed. "Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"Absolutely," He turned back towards the giggly baby splashing in the tub.

"Because I don't have to go the this interview."

Alvin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Then don't go." He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the brown-eyed child, dirty blonde child. "I told you I was more than willing to take care of you and Brookie financially."

"Al, you're sweet." She smiled at the back of his head but she knew he knew she was smiling. "But I wouldn't feel right letting you do that. I have to do this on my own."

"Good, then you can give Brookie her bath." He stood up and offered her the towel.

Eleanor's mouth fell open and closed repeatedly. "Okay, _mostly _on my own." Alvin smirked and went back to work, rinsing off the soapy child. "If I leave now I should be back before you have to go to school." She said checking her watch. Alvin nodded lifting Brooke from the tub and drying her with the towel. "Bye, baby," Eleanor leaned forward and kissed Brooke's temple.

"Bye, sweetheart." Alvin joked. Eleanor rolled her eyes and smiled at him as she headed for the door. "Good luck, Ellie. And remember, when in doubt, put out." He laughed at Eleanor's glare as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Thank you, sir. It was such an honor for you to even consider me." Eleanor smiled at the tall, well-dressed man who interviewed her.

He nodded. "You'll get a call by noon." He told her as her walked her out of the office.

"Okay, and thanks so much!" She let out a breath, releasing some of her uneasiness as he shut the door. She adjusted her bag over her shoulder and began the walk down the hall pass many cubicles. _Please let me get this job_, she silently prayed, _give me some sort of sign that everything will be okay._

"Watch out!" A young male voice yelled. Eleanor stopped and (thanks to soccer perfecting her reflexes) jumped back before a runaway mail cart hit her. She winced at the sound of the loud crash that the cart running into the wall created. She immediately began cleaning up the mess before she was joined by the owner of the cart. "Sorry about that." He said, his breathing labored from the trot over to the mail disaster.

"It's alright; no one got hurt." She giggled. Her eyes widened. That almost sounded like-

"Oh, my God," The boy breathed. Eleanor was very reluctant to look up. She knew that voice and she didn't want to confirm her thoughts. "Ellie?"

She took a peek at the blonde hair, blue-eyed boy before her and immediately frowned. "Hi, Tristan,"

* * *

Alvin blinked as another spoonful of oatmeal hit him in the face. Brooke giggled and stuck the spoon in her mouth. "Brookie, you're supposed to put the spoon in your mouth while your oatmeal is still on it." He instructed taking the spoon from her mouth and scooping up another spoonful of oatmeal. He offered it to her and she countered his tender with a blank, uninterested stare.

"Come on, Brookie, it's delicious." He stuck the oatmeal into his own mouth and immediately regretted it. His face went from that of a desperate father to disgusted. He began gagging on the awful taste of the bland, gooey oats.

"Hey," Eleanor solemnly walked through the door. She spotted Alvin by the sink rinsing his mouth out with the hose and Brooke laughing and clapping from her high chair, covered in oatmeal. Her eyes shifted from one to the other as a small smirk spread across her lips. "Do I even _want_ to know?" She asked leaning on the counter.

Alvin spat out the remaining water in his mouth before finally facing her. "I was trying to feed her, but she doesn't like me."

Eleanor giggled. "Don't be silly, Alvin." She lifted Brooke from her chair and placed her on her hip. "Brooke loves you; she just not might be in the mood for oatmeal." She began gently wiping the oatmeal from her baby's face with a damp rag.

Alvin tilted his head and studied Eleanor's expression. She had her lip poked out slightly and her eyes were dull and showed thought. He had been best friends with her long enough to know that face. It showed an inner conflict and anxiety. "Ellie are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Huh?" She looked up from the child in her arms. Alvin raised his brow at her odd behavior. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She told him but her distraught look that followed told him otherwise.

He sighed and joined her by the counter. "Ellie, we've been best friends for almost ten years, and you still can't tell me when something is bothering you?" He asked looking hurt (this time he truly was).

"Alvin, it's not that." She let out a breath and looked down at her pride and joy as she began to nod off. "I-I ran into someone today." She mumbled.

Alvin blinked and waited for her to elaborate. "Who?" He asked when she didn't continue.

Eleanor hesitated to answer. "Tristan," She quickly turned around the corner and headed for Brooke's nursery before Alvin could scream or have any sort of reaction.

To her surprise Alvin didn't follow her into the nursery. She was able to put Brooke down for a nap and tip-toe out of the room before she saw him again, leaning against the wall across the narrow path that separated her room from Brooke's. "What did _he _want?" He spat, not making eye contact with her.

Eleanor shut the door behind her and gestured for him to follow her to the living room. They sat on the couch and Eleanor took in a breath, preparing to tell him what happened. "I ran into him at the office." She started. "It turns out that the boss is his father and he runs the mail room before and after school and on weekends."

Alvin sat with narrowed eyes looking uninterested but annoyed that Eleanor even spoke with him. "So, was there any relevance to this conversation or were you two just _chatting_?" His jealousy and anger dripped from every word.

"Well," She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "While I was yelling at him for what he did, he started apologizing…"

_Oh, no._

"…He told me that he was wrong for what he did…"

_Oh, no._

"…and that he'd do anything to make it up to me."

_It's a miracle that I'm not puking from the smell of all that crap! _Though this is how he felt he remained silent and his appearance remained stoic. "Alvin, Tristan said he would pull some strings with his dad to help me get the secretary job." she smiled a little.

Alvin's eyes narrowed again. "So, you're going to let _him _help you?" He mumbled.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "We're talking about a guy that walked out on me and his unborn child but he's also…"

"…The guy you're still in love with." He finished for her, his voice low and livid.

Eleanor's eyes widened as she caught on to his tone. "I'm sorry, Alvin." She said placing a friendly hand on his knee. "We don't have to talk about this anymore." She told him.

Alvin sighed and stood. "It's alright." He forced a smile. "I have school anyway." He paused and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. "Are we still on for lunch?" He asked.

Eleanor smiled and nodded. They said their goodbyes and Alvin left. His faux smile faded without delay as the door came to a close. _Over the past months I've had to adjust to my best friend having a baby, living on my own, and loving someone who doesn't love me back, _he thought. _I thought when that happened everything would be fine. _Their past escapades did not compare to the adventure Alvin knew was to come. With the idea of the future events playing through his head, he couldn't help but utter "I did _not _see this coming."

**Okay readers- and SameAsTheNext- are you happy? I'm writing a sequel. Remember to give me (us) ideas about the story. Tell us what you want to happen and you might see it. We could use all the ideas in the world.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Eyes, Baby Talk, and RRRRIP!

**In this chapter we see a bit more of Tristan. Let's see what happens...**

**I Did Not See That Coming**

**Chapter 2**

**Eyes, Baby Talk, and RRRRIP!  
**

"Come on, come on, come on…" Eleanor stared at her phone anxiously. She giggled when Brooke joined in the chant with her own version of the words.

Alvin entered the restaurant and eyed the mother and daughter chanting quietly in the booth in the back. He chuckled and approached them, the words becoming more clear as he got closer. "Relax, I'm here." Alvin announced, slipping into the booth beside Eleanor.

She rolled her eyes. "That's great and all, but I was actually hoping that I'd hear from Mr. Davis by now." She once again checked to make sure her phone was not on silent.

"Relax, you'll get the job." Alvin assured pulling Eleanor into a one-armed hug.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." He smiled down at her taking the risk of gazing into the chocolate brown eyes he had grown to love, immediately becoming lost in them. Eleanor had also become fixated on the eyes before her. His eyes were bluer than any eyes she had ever seen. Why had she not noticed how beautiful they were before?

Suddenly a bottle collided with the side of Alvin's head, bringing them both back to reality. The sounds of Brooke's giggles could be heard. Eleanor wiggled from under Alvin's embrace. "I, uh, have to go fix my make up." She said grabbing her purse and phone and sliding pass Alvin, quickly making her way to the restroom.

Alvin sighed and slid further in his seat. He glanced up at Brooke who had occupied herself with the napkins on the table. "You know, you're lucky." He told her. "You have Eleanor's unconditional love and you barely have to do anything." Brooke looked up at him and stared blankly. "Well, she loves me too." He tried to explain. "I know she loves me, but she doesn't quite know it yet." He sighed again, leaning back into the booth. "Did that sound as pathetic as I think it does?" Brooke giggled causing him to smile. "I thought so. I mean, look at me. I'm telling a baby how I'm jealous of her mother's love."

Brooke continued to laugh at him. Alvin let out a chuckle of his own. "Brookie, that's cruel." He placed his hand on his heart but continued laughing.

"Oh, my gosh- really?" He heard Eleanor squeal in disbelieving excitement. He twisted his head around to see her coming out of the bathroom with her phone to her ear and an animated grin across her features. "This is so amazing! Thank you _so _much! You won't regret it, sir!" She approached the table with a squeal and hung up. "Guess who that was." She smiled, taking a seat across from Alvin.

"Santa?" Alvin smiled playfully.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "No, that was Mr. Davis." She her grin was growing as she prolonged the news. "You are having lunch with Mr. Morris Davis's new secretary _and _personal assistant." She said proudly. "I start first thing Monday!"

Alvin smiled. "Congratulations. I knew you could do it."

"Ooh, I should call Dr. Dover." Eleanor began searching through her contact list, looking for the therapist Ms. Miller had recommended she start seeing after Brooke was born in order to "keep and sense of normality" in her behavior. Alvin laughed to himself causing Eleanor to look up at him with an irritated look. "Don't start that again." She warned.

"Come on, Ellie," Alvin snickered. "The guy's name is Dr. Ben Dover. You don't find that funny?"

"No, because that's someone's genuine name, and you shouldn't make fun of it."

Alvin threw his head back. "It sounds like a porn star name!" He continued laughing.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and looked down at her phone as a text appeared.

_I heard you got the job._

Her eyes widened at the name above it telling who the text was from reading Tristan D. "Ellie?" She looked up at the red clad chipmunk in front of her. "Is everything alright?" Alvin asked, noticing her uneasy behavior.

Eleanor bit her lip apprehensively. "It's Tristan." She whispered.

Alvin looked at her and then the phone. Eleanor's uneasiness heightened as he sat back into the booth and glared. "I thought you weren't going to forgive him." He spoke lowly.

"I never said that." Eleanor clarified. "I said I wasn't sure if I should."

"Well, allow me to help you reach a decision." Alvin smiled. Eleanor nodded and leaned in, anticipating his suggestion. "_Never _forgive him!"

"Ugh, Alvin." Eleanor rolled her eyes and sat back into her seat. "I know what he did was wrong, but everyone deserves a second chance... or at least a chance to explain themselves." She lifted her phone and began texting a reply. "Besides, staying mad about it isn't going to help. In a way, it's like fanning the flames."

Before she was able to send the message, Alvin reached forward and grabbed her phone lowering it and her hands to the table. "El, you can't do this." He warned.

"What are you so worried about?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again." He sighed.

Eleanor smirked. "I'll be fine." She moved her hands from under his and began texting again. "It's not like this is going to change anything between us." She shut her phone and smiled up at him. "We'll always be friends."

Alvin forced a small smile. "Right," He chuckled bitterly. "Friends..."

Eleanor grinned as her phone vibrated in her hand and she expertly started to reply. _Ellie, you have no idea what you forgiving him could do._

* * *

Alvin sighed and checked his watch. He had headed back to school a little early so he had ten minutes before he had to get to study hall. He spent that time walking up and down the halls, thinking. He knew from experience that Tristan wouldn't be able to settle for being just friends with Eleanor. When it came to Tristan, he was always the type of guy to get what he wanted. _So, if he wanted Eleanor, he could probably have her. After all, Eleanor was still in l..._

"Oomph!" Alvin took a few steps back after colliding with a fellow student whom also roamed the hall.

"Hey, watch it." The boy said.

"Calm down, I barely bumped into you." Alvin said brushing off his shirt. He lifted his head to look at the person and was surprised- yet not surprised- to see Tristan. "Oh, great." He mumbled his anger and frustration becoming evident.

Tristan looked up and chuckled. "Look who it is." Alvin rolled his eyes. "Hey,"

Alvin grinned falsely. "Hey, your nose healed up nicely." His face fell as he glared, brushing pass him.

Tristan rolled his eyes at the expected behavior. He turned and jogged up to his side. "Come on, Al. We used to be buds."

"Yeah- _used _to be…" Alvin emphasized.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see- let alone talk to-"

"No kidding." Alvin looked at him in disbelief.

"But…" Tristan continued in his attempt to talk to him. "Since Eleanor has forgiven me and we're talking again this could be a sign that it's time for _us_ to reconcile, too."

Alvin stopped dead in his tracks, unable to think, unable to move as his heart ripped in two.

**Whoa! I **_**definitely **_**saw this coming! Haha! Get it? 'Cause I wrote the story? **

**Any-who…**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Fights, Milkshakes, and Space

**In this chapter we bring back a character who didn't get a lot of screen time in the last story.**

**I Did Not See That Coming**

**Chapter 3**

**Fights, Milkshakes, and Space**

Alvin turned his head toward the confused boy. "She what?"

Tristan took in a deep breath. "She... forgave me?" He repeated, not sure if Alvin really wanted him to repeat himself.

Alvin cringed at the words. It was as if they were bringing actual physical damage to him. Every word, every syllable, every rule, law and regulation that formed the English language that made the phrase possible was like a bullet through his heart. His eyes narrowed in disbelief. Shaking his head, he responded, "I... I don't believe you." He grumbled.

"Look, I know you hate me..."

"No kidding!" He snapped. He turned around and dauntingly approached the boy. "You slept with my best friend, and when you found out she was pregnant, you ran!" Alvin poked him harshly in the chest, causing Tristan to temporarily lose his footing.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't fall. He was almost sure that if he had, Alvin would've kicked him while he was down- literally. "I didn't necessarily run." Tristan chuckled. His eyed widened as he got an up close glimpse at Alvin's flaring nostrils and the fire in his eyes. He decided that then was not the right time for jokes. He huffed and rubbed his hands nervously. "It's like I told Eleanor. When she told me she was pregnant, I was scared..."

"Oh, bullshit!" Alvin cut him off. "When Eleanor told me she was pregnant, I was scared too, but I didn't run. When she told her family that she was pregnant, I stepped in- scared as hell- but I didn't run!"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Save me the lecture! I'm not looking for your approval. Eleanor and I want to be together, and we're going to be together and you won't have anything to do with it."

Alvin refrained from punching him in the face as Tristan bumped shoulders with him as he walked off. "We'll see about that." He whispered.

* * *

"Who's cute?" Eleanor bounced Brooke on her knees who giggled. "You're cute!" Eleanor lifted her above her head and blew a raspberry into her belly. Brooke squealed in delight from the small tickle she received from it.

Suddenly the door swung open and Alvin stormed in, slamming it behind him. Eleanor jumped and gave him a concerned "are you crazy?" stare. "We need to talk." He narrowed his eyes at her.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Okay, I admit it. I didn't fill the tank with gas. I spent the money you gave me on shoes." She said going into the nursery to lay Brooke down for a nap.

Alvin followed her, but waited out in the hallway as usual. "Not that- but you're paying me back."

Eleanor giggled and quietly left the room, joining him in the hall. "What is it then?"

Alvin crossed his arms. "What possessed you to forgive that son of a bitch?" He spat.

Eleanor's face fell. She knew this was coming sooner or later- she was hoping later. "Alvin…" She blew out a breath. "I have to let go of things like this- forgive and forget. Staying angry at Tristan isn't going to benefit anyone."

"Do you know what letting him back into our lives is going to do?"

"Our?" Eleanor narrowed her eyes. "Alvin, this may be news to you, but this is _not _about you. I was doing what's best for Brookie."

"How is _he _what's best for her?"

"_He _is her father, Alvin- not you!" Alvin could feel his heart ripping all over again. "I don't know what kind of fantasy world you're in, but we…" She gestured between the two of them. "…are not a couple." Alvin took in a sharp breath. Eleanor was now relentlessly pulling the trigger. "I'm tired of you being in denial about this, and if the only way to get it through your head is to be as blunt as possible, then fine!"

Alvin covered his tearing heart with a stony glare. "I'm not the one in denial, Ellie."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're waiting around for Tristan like some sort of sad puppy." He laughed. "Wake up, El! He doesn't love you; he never did!" He could see her eyes brimmed with tears and it tore him to pieces. He should have stopped, but her kept going. His brain no longer had control over the words spilling from his lips. "You're worse than in denial; you're pathetic."

He regretted those words the moment they filled they quiet hallway. Eleanor let out a small gasp. She was speechless. Her eyes flickered all over the darkening corridor. Anywhere but at Alvin. Her lip quivered and a lump formed in her throat disabling the little speech she had left. She reluctantly let a tear fall down her cheek.

Alvin closed his eyes, trying to swallow his own swelling rapidly growing in his gullet he sighed. "Ellie…" He started but his sentence was cut short.

"I would think you, of all people, would understand why I would wait for someone to return the feelings I have for them." She whispered.

Alvin grimaced. "El, I do. I didn't-"

Eleanor's hand suddenly collided with his cheek. The brutal sound echoed throughout the apartment. He touched his burning cheek and looked, bowled over, toward the short chipette.

Eleanor's breathing had become labored from her anger. She glared intensely as her chest rose and fell. Neither of them spoke before Eleanor pushed passed him to go to her room, slamming the door full force.

* * *

"You said what now?" Theodore exclaimed upon hearing the news from Alvin himself.

After the fight, Eleanor had refused to talk to Alvin or even leave. She only left to tend to Brooke but then returned to her room with Brooke in her arms with no intentions of leaving any time soon. "I don't know what I was thinking." Alvin mumbled into his hands.

"You were thinking that she hurt you with her words, so you wanted to hurt her too." Theodore replied taking a sip of the milkshake he had made upon receiving the phone call that Alvin was coming over.

Alvin looked up from his hands and eyed him. "But I didn't mean it."

"I don't think that matters." Theodore continued to suck down the dairy treat. "It hurt her all the same, and the fact you said it just to make her upset makes you look like an ass." He told him bluntly.

"Teddy, come on." Alvin pleaded. "We've all said things that we didn't mean during a fight."

"Oh, so because everyone else does it, it's okay?" He frowned upon realizing his milkshake was gone. "Is that going to be your excuse for everything you do wrong? 'Der, everyone else was doin' it!'" He stood and went to refill his cup.

"Theodore…" Alvin chuckled. "When did you turn into Dave?"

Theodore shrugged. "He must've raised me right." He chuckled pouring more of the icy concoction into his glass.

"He must've." Alvin agreed joining him at the counter. Just as Theodore was about to take a sip Alvin swiped the glass from under his nose and took a long sip. "It will only be a matter of time before you're shouting-"

"Al-_viiiiin_!"

* * *

Alvin sighed, feeling much better after being lectured by Theodore. It was just what he needed- someone to talk to and someone to tell him he was wrong. Luckily, Theodore was there for both. Alvin had decided to apologize. Even if Eleanor wouldn't listen, he would feel better knowing she knew he was sorry about what he said.

He pulled out the keys to the apartment, unlocking the door, and entering. He saw it was dark. His brow furrowed. Flipping on the lights he investigated the rest of the apartment. It was empty. Eleanor was gone and so was Brooke. He continued his search. He couldn't find anything, not even a clue as to where they were.

Before he panicked, he pulled out his phone, hastily dialing Eleanor's number. After a few rings he finally heard her sigh. "What is it Alvin?"

"Where are you?" He tried not to raise his voice at the already fragile girl.

Eleanor paused before answering. "I went out for a while." She let out another long breath. "I couldn't stay there."

Alvin ran his hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated breath. "Well, then tell me where you are so we can talk." He plopped onto the couch. "Just give me a chance to apologize, Ellie."

"Apologizing isn't going to change anything right now." Eleanor paused. Alvin could hear her shaky breath on the other end. "I think we both need to take sometime for ourselves- for the sake of our friendship." Eleanor blew out another breath in order to calm herself. "I'm at home with Miss Miller and before you ask, I don't know when I'll be back. It could be tonight; it could be tomorrow, but, Alvin..." He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worse. "I need my space."

**SameAsTheNext and I are getting a little more help. Thanks to JennieWithAnIE for helping us with our writer's block.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Apologies, Emotions, and Playing Dirty

**I Did Not See That Coming**

**Chapter 4**

**Apology, Emotions, and Playing Dirty  
**

Alvin broke out into a grin at the sight of Eleanor. "Morning sunshine," He greeted taking a sip of coffee. Eleanor flashed him a simple smile and joined him at the kitchen island. "How'd you sleep?" She shrugged. He took another slow sip of coffee. "Is Brookie still asleep?" Eleanor nodded. He nodded also taking another awkward sip of the russet beverage. Eleanor had returned home late last night. She had wondered in on an hour she had hoped Alvin would have finally gotten to sleep- and as far as she knows he was.

Alvin inhaled deeply, taking in the discomfited atmosphere. He took a risky glance towards Eleanor. Her head was slightly hung and her appearance was full of thought. Alvin sighed. "Ellie,"

"Alvin," They both laughed at their simultaneous outbursts that had finally broken the somewhat uncomfortable silence. "Um, you first," She continued to giggle.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize about what I said." He lowered his head as his hurtful words rang in his head. "I shouldn't have said it, and I didn't mean it. It was out of line-"

"Don't worry about it." Eleanor dismissed the apology and smiled at him. "I'm sorry about what _I_ said. When someone starts ganging up on me, I naturally have to fight back." She chuckled. "A little something I picked up from Brittany."

Alvin let out a humored breath. "I also wanted to say that I'm happy you came back."

"I had to come back." Eleanor shrugged and took Alvin's hand in hers. He could feel the shivers go up his spine at the feel of her soft and warm skin. "We need each other, and this is too good a friendship to be thrown away just because of a few harsh words."

"I couldn't agree more." Alvin grinned, squeezing her hand lovingly before aversely releasing it. "So, it's my first day of summer and you have to work." Eleanor smiled and nodded. "What should I do?" Alvin clicked his tongue as her mulled over the possibilities in his head.

"I have an idea, if you'd like to hear it." Eleanor piped up. Alvin nodded, indicating he was ready to hear whatever she had to say. "I think you should go see Dr. Dover."

Alvin stared blankly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was Eleanor actually suggesting that he go to therapy? Did she think that he was that unstable? He shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he tried to find the words to respond with. "Alvin, before you say anything, it's just so you have someone to talk to instead of having all these emotions bottled up."

Alvin let out a small chuckle. "Emotions like what?" _As if I didn't know…_

Eleanor shrugged. "I don't know. Anger, frustration, grief…"

"What makes you think I feel all that?" He waved his arms and laughed. "I just told you I was happy."

"Yeah, now," Eleanor stood and began pacing. "But your blow out got me thinking that maybe you weren't upset with me at all, but instead, your frustrations go much deeper than what you display to me and others." Alvin blew out a breath and rolled his eyes. "I mean, now it's a few unfelt words during arguments, but, if left neglected, you could become violent towards your family, me, or… Brookie."

Alvin's brows knitted together in anger. "What?" He slowly walked around to where Eleanor stood. "I can't believe you would even _think_ I would lay a hand on you or Brookie." Eleanor opened her mouth to speak. "I love you; I would never want hurt you- either of you!"

"I'm not saying you'll ever _want_ to…" She spoke softly. "But therapy is just a precautionary method used to express those untapped feelings." Alvin's jaw clenched. Angry tears welled up in his eyes as he moved his gaze from Eleanor. "Alvin," She called his name gently, tilting her head to get a glance at his expression. "Please, go to the session."

He took in a deep, cleansing breath. He continued to hold back tears as he turned to face Eleanor again. "Fine," His voice was shaky and his eyes were glassy. "But you know I'd never hurt you on purpose, right?" She nodded. "I love you."

Eleanor's eyes went wide. She began shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was suddenly at a loss for words as if this were the first time he had ever uttered those words to her. "I have to get ready for work." She said quickly walking past him to get to her room.

Alvin sighed and sat wearily onto one of the stools surrounding the island. "Looks like I'm not the only one with repressed emotions."

* * *

"Hello, Alvin, nice to see you." Dr. Dover smiled warmly and shook Alvin's hand. Alvin simply nodded and studied him- this being his first encounter with the man that wasn't over the phone. He looked younger than he expected- in about his twenties- and dressed down in jeans and a button up shirt. "Why don't you have a seat, and we can get started." Alvin sighed and sat on the couch closest to the door. Dr. Dover took a seat in a chair across from it. He grabbed a clip board and crossed his legs, putting on an interested face. "So, you're the infamous Alvin." Was the first thing he said. "I've heard a lot about you during my sessions with Eleanor."

Alvin's eyes brightened and his brow went up in genuine interest. "Ellie talks about me?"

"Yes, all the time." Dr. Dover nodded.

Alvin sat back and eyed the man. "What does she say about me?"

Dr. Dover laughed and Alvin joined just to mock him. "She doesn't exactly talk; we make a list of things she wants and then we discuss them." Alvin looked expectant. "But Alvin, what Eleanor has on that list is strictly under doctor-patient confidentiality." Alvin rolled his eyes. "Besides we're not here to talk about that; we're here to talk about you." Alvin stared impassively at the bubbly male. Dr. Dover laughed again. "I realize it can be hard to open up to a stranger; so let's try to be a bit more casual and get to know each other." He set his clipboard on the side table and shifted in his chair. "Are there any questions you want to ask me?"

Alvin thought and then smirked. "Yeah, there is something that's been bothering me."

Dr. Dover smiled. "By all means…" He gestured for Alvin to spill his guts.

Alvin sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "As a kid, were you picked on a lot because of your name?"

Dr. Dover laughed at the question. "I like you Alvin." He said making a quick note on his board. Alvin rolled his eyes again and sat back into the couch, crossing his arms stubbornly. "So, from what Eleanor has told me you recently had a little… spat."

"Spat?" Alvin furrowed his brow at the stale word.

"Yes, do you want to tell me about it?" Dr. Dover returned to his original position of faux-looking interest.

"Why?" Alvin narrowed his eyes. "Eleanor already told you about it."

"Alvin, it's always important to hear both sides of a story."

Alvin shrugged. "I don't have much of an argument." He mumbled. "I said some things I didn't mean and hurt someone I love."

Dr. Dover nodded. "Do you want to tell me what you said?"

"Not really, Dr. Dover!" Alvin glared.

"Please, call me Ben."

Alvin laughed. "I'm sorry, _Ben._" He narrowed his eyes again as he stood. "Look, I don't want to be here; so, do me a favor and tell Eleanor this was my first and last session."

Ben hurriedly stood, stopping Alvin's retreat. "Alvin, please," He smiled warmly at the irritated chipmunk. "You're here because you need someone to talk to, and that's what I'm here for- to listen." Alvin rolled his eyes. "All you have to do is open up." He gestured for Alvin to sit down.

He looked around, seriously considering ignoring the sickly happy man and running out the door. "It's what Eleanor would want." Dr. Dover spoke again.

Alvin squeezed his eyes shut. Upon opening his eyes he could see Dr. Dover in from the corner of his eye. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that smart smirk off his face. But he was right; he couldn't disappoint Eleanor, and he knew that. "Damn…" He mumbled trudging back to the couch and taking a seat. _He plays dirty. _

**We're so happy to be done with this chapter. Now we can get started on our favorite part!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Copies, Brookie, and Opening Up

**I Did Not See That Coming**

**Chapter 5**

**Copies, Brookie, and Opening Up  
**

"I will conquer you, copy machine." Eleanor grumbled at the mechanism, hitting button after button to make it work.

"You aren't doing a very good job." A voice behind her chuckled.

Eleanor screamed and jumped back, knocking into the copy machine. She had accidentally pushed a few buttons and then the machine began to work.

"Hey, look you did it." Tristan smiled at her. Eleanor smiled nervously and turned to face the copier. "So, what are you up to?"

"Working," She answered vaguely as she continued to absently stare at the copy machine.

Tristan nodded and nervously rubbed his hands together. "H-how's the baby?" He asked delicately.

Eleanor blinked in surprise. She had never expected him to bring up Brookie- at least not this soon. She honestly thought he would avoid the topic at all cost. It was an awkward topic. Recovering from her shock, she turned to face him. "She's fine." She gave another indistinct answer.

As much as he tried, Tristan could not resist smiling. "It's a girl?"

The device let out a buzz, letting them know the copies were complete. "Yes," Eleanor turned and straightened the papers, brushing past the tall blonde boy.

She walked quickly in hopes of gaining some distance between them. She soon heard rapid footsteps catching up to her as she went. "Ellie, wait," Tristan moved in front of her, blocking her path. She narrowed her eyes and moved to the left. Tristan moved faster. She moved to the right. Tristan moved with her. She raised her brow when Tristan smirked at her. Being reminded of their many one on one soccer games together, she smirked also. "You're slipping." He said cockily.

Suddenly Eleanor moved left and when Tristan followed she moved to the right even faster, finally moving past the smug boy. "And you still suck." She chuckled as she continued her walk toward her desk.

After taking a minute to watch her leave- and enjoying the view- he followed. "So," He leaned on her desk and smiled down at her. "What's her name?"

Eleanor looked up, confused and slightly irritable. "Who's name?" She asked ironically and went back to sorting and filing. Tristan frowned and sighed. Eleanor smirked to herself. She hated teasing him, but there was also an inner pleasure she got from it. She glanced up and saw him still standing there, looking pathetic and rejected. She rolled her eyes and continued working. "Her name is Brooke." She told him without taking her eyes off her work.

His eyes brightened. "Brooke?"

"Brooke Leigh Miller,"

Tristan continued to smile. "That's beautiful." Eleanor nodded and continued her work. "I bet she's beautiful."

Eleanor couldn't help but smile and her working speed slowed as she thought about her precious blonde-haired, brown-eyed joy. "You'd win that bet." She whispered slowly coming out of her daze. "She's a beautiful girl."

"Just like her mom."

Eleanor paused. A small blush crept up on her cheeks as she let out a small giggle. Carefully, setting down her papers she reached for her bag beside her. "Do you want to see a picture?" She bit her lip as she dug through her purse and pulled out a picture of Brooke.

Tristan accepted it. He took several moments to study every attribute of the child- from her golden locks to her chocolate brown eyes to her slight chubby countenance. There was no denying that Brooke had received a majority of her genes from her mother. "Wow," He breathed, grinning at the picture.

Eleanor smiled back.

* * *

Alvin sighed in relief when he had finally picked up the last of his laundry. Like Eleanor taught him, he dug through the pockets before he dumped the clothes into the wash. In the pocket of the pants he had recently taken off he found Dr. Dover's card.

"_Alvin I'm really glad you finally opened up to me." Ben said shaking Alvin's hand. "I'm sure you're feelling much better."_

"_Yeah, yeah," Alvin grumbled but smiled. The truth was he __was__ feeling a lot better since he opened up, but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction. _

"_I hope to see you again next week?" From the tone of his voice, it sounded more like a question than a statement._

"_Uh," Alvin laughed. "I don't think so." He turned to leave._

_Ben held out his hand to stop him. "Well, here's my card." He handed the small card to him. Alvin eyed him before taking it. "If anything's bothering you and you want to talk about it, just give me a call." Ben smiled in a friendly way._

Alvin chuckled. "Yeah, right." He said tossing the card into the trash.

He continued going through the clothes for pens and money and such when the front door opened. "Hey," Eleanor sang walking into the apartment with Brooke in her arms.

"Hey," Alvin's mood immediately brightened when he heard her voice and only continued to illumine when he saw her smiling face. "How was your first day?"

Eleanor giggled, staring into the eyes of Brooke. "It went better than expected." she sat Brooke in the play-pen that sat in the living room. "How was the session?" She smiled excitedly.

Alvin shrugged. "It was okay; I guess I feel better."

Eleanor squealed. "See? I told you." She hugged him tightly.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feeling for as long as he could. "It must've been a pretty good day." He spoke into her hair. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

Eleanor giggled. "I have a good reason to be happy." She pulled from the embrace and walked happily to her room. "We're having company tonight."

Alvin knitted his brows together. He didn't get what there was to be excited about. They have had people over before. "Who's coming over?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, just someone from the office." She darted her eyes from one corner to the other. "So you're doing the laundry?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

His confused look remained as he watched her nervous behavior. "Who would be coming?" _Everyone at that place is like thirty; everyone except… _Alvin's smile diminished. "Tristan?" Eleanor bit her lip and slowly nodded. He took a few moments to let the new information sink in. Eleanor didn't move. She waited apprehensively for his reaction to the news that the boy that walked out on her but still held her heart was going to be in his home. She knew he would be all but thrilled. That's why it shocked her when he smiled. "Cool, what are we having?"

Eleanor blinked in surprise. "You're okay with this? I mean, you aren't mad?" _He must be high!_

"Pfft," Alvin continued going through the laundry. Eleanor smiled and hugged him once again before skipping off to her room. He waited a few minutes until he heard Eleanor's shower come on, then his look of contentment was replaced with one of anguish. He reached into the trash and grabbed the previously discarded business card and dialed the number on his cell phone. "Hello, Dr. Dover…?" He spoke. "There's something bothering me and I want to talk about it."

**I say congrats to Alvin! I'm so proud of him right now. We both are.**

**When you get a moment, take a look at the poll in my profile. We have a feeling that the results will be a little onesided.  
**

**How about you guys? Proud? Disappointed? Anxious? Confused?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Pigtails, Another Fight, and Cool

**I Did Not See That Coming**

**Chapter 6**

**Pigtails, Another Fight, and Cool  
**

"Alvin," Eleanor called from the bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time.

Alvin chuckled as he continued to adjust Brooke's dress. "Your mom is going to drive me crazy." He told her. He smirked. "But you know I love that, right?" Brooke giggled as if she were agreeing.

"Alvin!" Eleanor yelled desperately.

He chuckled. "What?"

"Did you turn the stove down?" She asked.

Alvin sighed. "Yes, I turned the stove down to medium-low and preheated the oven to three-hundred fifty degrees." He rolled his eyes and gave Brooke a "your mom is crazy" look.

"Did you dress Brookie?"

"Yes," He chuckled. "The green garden dress, with the silver, heart-shaped necklace, and her hair is in cute, blonde pigtails." Brookie giggled as Alvin played with her golden tails.

"Okay," Eleanor breathed finally exiting the bathroom. "How do I look?"

Alvin turned. If this were a cartoon, his jaw would've fallen to the floor, along with his tongue rolling several feet away. His eyes would've shot out of his head and his heart would've been beating at such a fast pace you would've been able to see it through his shirt. This being impossible, his mouth simply went agape at the green, knee-length sundress. "Well…?"

Brooke looked from her mother to Alvin then pushed his mouth closed. Alvin chuckled as he silently thanked Brooke and his body once again became operational. "You look beautiful." He stood letting Brooke walk over to her mother on her own.

"Wow," Eleanor observed the child. "She actually looks not terrible. I'm impressed." She smiled at Alvin, pulling Brooke into her arms.

"Gee, thanks," Alvin laughed. He walked over to the end table and grabbed his keys.

Eleanor's brows furrowed in confusion. "Where you going? Tristan is going to be here any minute."

"I know, I'm not staying." It was Eleanor's jaw that fell this time. "I'm going home to hang out with my brothers and I wanted to get out of here before-" There was a knock at the door. "Tristan got here." Alvin sighed.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. "Hey," She grinned pulling Tristan into a hug. It was Alvin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Hey," Tristan grinned also, taking a second to kiss Eleanor's cheek as he pulled from the embrace. Alvin looked away, swallowing any exclamations of rage. He could've gagged when Eleanor started to blush. "So, this is Brooke?" Eleanor nodded. "She's even cuter in person."

_Let me get out of here before I puke. _Alvin put back on his friendly smile and headed toward the reuniting couple. "Well, I should probably head out." He faked an apologetic smile towards Eleanor. "It was great seeing you again Tristan."

He made a move towards the door but was stopped by Eleanor. "Wait, since you're going that way, could you give something to Theodore for me?"

Alvin twisted his face. He didn't want to have to stay another moment, but he couldn't say no to her. "Alright," He groaned.

Eleanor giggled and headed towards her room for the item. He leaned against the door, avoiding eye contact with the boy standing beside him. _All I have to do is avoid conversation for a few more seconds… _"So…" _Damn it! _"Eleanor gave me some details about what you did for her last year and it was kinda cool."

Alvin sighed. "Thanks…" _As if I needed your opinion._

Tristan chuckled and nervously rubbed his hands together. Alvin noticed that he did this a lot. He was starting to get irritated with it. "People actually think you're my baby's dad?"

Alvin scoffed a bit as he turned to look at the boy to show that he thought he was mistaken. "That's because I _am_ her dad." He narrowed his eyes at him. "You're just her father."

Tristan knitted his brows together in confusion. "What's the difference?" He shrugged.

"A father is the guy you're related to biologically. A dad is the guy who is there." He explained. "He would be there to comfort you, to make you laugh, or just sit there and keep you company when you're alone. You haven't done any of that."

Tristan laughed. "Relax, you've only spent a year with the kid."

"That's one more year than you! You think you can come in here after what you did, give one of those bromide apologies, and expect to be treated like you didn't do anything wrong?"

He shrugged. "It seemed good enough for Eleanor."

"Well it isn't good enough for me!"

Tristan laughed. "I thought I made it clear that I'm not here seeking your approval."

"You...!" Alvin glanced down the hall, remembering Eleanor was only a few yards away from them. He blew out a breath to calm himself down and to bring his voice back down to a normal level so she wouldn't be able to hear him. "I've been there for Brooke and Ellie since the beginning," His lips took the form of a smirk as he crossed his arms victoriously. "And that's something you can never complete with."

Tristan answered his smirk with one of his own. "There's no competition." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Eleanor and I have connected in a way you can't." Alvin's body tensed at the sensitive subject. "I've held her; I've kissed her…" Tristan was practically taunting him. His fists clenched and his anger rose up until you could all but see the fire in his eyes. "She's had my baby and she's still in love with me." He tilted his head in false thought. "Well, gee, I guess that means she _doesn't _love you… am I right?"

Without thinking Alvin pulled back his fist and delivered a satisfying blow to his rival's face. "Alvin!" Eleanor screamed in horror.

_What are the odds? _Alvin huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ellie…" He tried to explain.

She placed Brooke in her play-pin and ran to Tristan's side. He looked up at Alvin and gave him a wink as he began groaning and moaning in "agony." Alvin couldn't believe it. This guy was slicker than a glossy photo. "Alvin, you said everything was fine. Why'd you hit him?"

"You seriously didn't hear anything he said to me?"

Eleanor glared. "Nothing anyone said could justify you hitting someone. Isn't that why you went to Dr. Dover?" Eleanor stroked Tristan's hair like as her maternal instincts kicked in. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Oh, yeah," Tristan chuckled. "Nothing a kiss wouldn't solve."

Eleanor giggled and Alvin could feel himself about to upchuck again. "Oh, please!" He twisted his face in disgust.

"Alvin, stop picking on him!" Eleanor glared once again. She helped Tristan to his feet and escorted him to a stool on the island.

Alvin rolled his eyes. _This is unbelievable._

"You know, Alvin, I was hoping to come here and make up with you…" He groaned as he sat. "And maybe we could be friends again."

"Aw," Eleanor smiled.

"You lying son of a-"

"Alvin!" Eleanor scolded. Alvin rolled his eyes again. She made sure Tristan was comfortable before stomping over to Alvin and pulling him out into the hallway. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed.

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Obviously there is." She huffed and ran her hand through her hair. "I sent you to Dr. Dover today to prevent this sort of thing from happening."

Alvin smirked. "You sent me to Dr. Dover to prevent this from happening to you and or Brookie." He replied smartly.

Eleanor's arm dropped to her side as she glared at the chipmunk in front of her. "Don't be a smart ass." She told him. "This morning you had me reassured that you wouldn't become violent if you got too angry, and this has completely put me off again." Alvin's face remained stoic as Eleanor's lecture continued. "How am I supposed to trust you now? It's always one step forward and two steps back with you." He smirked a bit. Something about this situation just made him miss Dave. Eleanor sighed. She closed her eyes to calm herself before speaking again. "Maybe you should just go now." She suggested.

"That's the best suggestion I've heard all day." He stuffed his keys into his pocket and left. When he heard the door click shut behind him he sighed. In a matter of moments he had gone from calm to pissed and made pretty much loss Eleanor's trust. A small smile appeared on his face as he slipped on his shades and blew on his burning and swelling knuckles. _Totally worth it…_

After all, how long could her relationship with Tristan last?_  
_

**Haha! Alvin is so cool! We love him.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Breakfast, Nausea, and Signs

**I Did Not See That Coming**

**Chapter 7**

**Breakfast, Nausea, and Signs  
**

_Months later…_

Eleanor sighed happily as she continued preparing breakfast. Alvin walked into the kitchen and inhaled deeply. "Yes, she's cooking." Eleanor laughed and slid another pancake onto the plate with the others. Alvin plopped into a seat beside Brooke and eagerly grabbed his eating utensils. "Bring 'em on."

"Hey," Tristan greeted as an declaration of his presence. He entered the kitchen and kissed Eleanor's cheek.

Alvin's mood instantly changed. "Ugh! Not him!" He groaned. "How the hell did you get a key?"

"Alvin!" Eleanor warned.

"My _girlfriend _gave me one." Tristan jingled the key on his key ring tauntingly as he sat down at the table.

Alvin narrowed his eyes and growled, finishing off with a bark.

"Will you guys get along for one second?" Eleanor pleaded. They crossed their arms over their chests stubbornly and grumbled their loath to do so. "Either you'll be nice or you get no pancakes."

"Actually," Tristan spoke up pulling Eleanor into his lap. "I was hoping to take you out to breakfast- you know, so we can be alone." He mumbled into the crook of her neck. Eleanor giggled and blushed.

"Uck, I just lost my appetite." Alvin grimaced, pushing the plate of pancakes to the side. "Am I right Brookie?" Brooke nodded and reached out for Alvin. He pulled her into his arms and walked out of the room.

Eleanor rolled her eyes as she continued to giggle. "So, where did you wanna go?" She smiled at him.

Tristan shrugged. "Somewhere private and romantic; a place you'll always remember."

Eleanor squinted her eyes as they shifted from one corner of the room to the other and back to Tristan. "Where are we going to find a place like that this early?" She giggled. Tristan laughed with her. "Why don't we just stay here? I already cooked." She suggested.

"I guess, but I really wanted to get you alone." He squeezed her affectionately.

"Why?" Eleanor chuckled.

"…To ask you a question."

Eleanor furrowed her brow and shrugged. "Ask me now."

"Now?" Tristan laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, we're having a semi-romantic moment." She smiled down at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck tenderly. "And the three of us are all alone."

He raised his brow, curious about Eleanor's statement. "The _three _of us?" He questioned.

"Yeah," She moved her bangs out of her face as she stood to her feet. "You, me…" She opened the kitchen door revealing Alvin listening intently on the other side. "…and Alvin."

Tristan glared at the chipmunk who glared back. He then directed his gaze back at Eleanor and smiled. "I'll just ask you tonight." He headed toward the door, but not before giving Eleanor a good bye kiss.

Alvin continued to glare as the boy kissed her right in front of his face. He rolled his eyes and calmly (or as calm as he could make himself seem on the outside) turned away from the scene as the kiss grew deeper. He plopped onto the couch next to Brooke. "He's doing that on purpose, you know." He mumbled to her. Brooke blinked and looked blankly at her parents making out. She then hiccupped, causing her to spit up a bit. Alvin glanced at her and nodded in agreement. "You got that right." He mumbled, using her bib to wipe off her mouth.

Meanwhile, Tristan was finishing their mini-make out session with a few loving pecks. He leaned his forehead to hers. "I love you." He whispered.

Alvin's fist clenched and he froze. "I love you too." Eleanor replied.

He squeezed his eyes shut. The pain those words brought was unbearable. He couldn't help but let out a soft groan. He blocked out any words said after that point. His body went numb. All he could feel- all he could hear- was his heart being ripped from his chest.

* * *

"I'm her best friend." Alvin mumbled as he cleaned up from his and Brooke's playtime. "That's all I'll ever be to her; we're just gonna have to deal with it, Brookie." Brooke let out a questioning squeak. "Yeah, Brooke, it's over; I'm done. I can't handle this anymore." He sighed and dropped the toys into the toy bin. "I honestly think that waiting for what may never happen…is killing me."

Brooke stood up and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around both his legs. Alvin chuckled and kneeled to her level pulling her into a closer embrace. "Thanks, Brookie." He squeezed her lovingly. "Maybe all I need is a sign." He pulled back and smiled hopefully at the toddler. "…A sign that tells me whether or not it's meant to be between Ellie and I."

Suddenly there was an urgent sounding knock at the door. Alvin looked up and furrowed his brow as the knocking continued without rest. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." He said rising to his feet with Brooke in his arms.

As soon as he opened the door Brittany and Jeanette entered with wide grins. "We just got the texts." Brittany squealed.

Alvin raised his brow in confusion.

"Is it true?" Jeanette asked.

"I wish I could answer that, but I have _no _idea what you two are talking about." Alvin chuckled.

Brittany rolled her eyes but was still noticeably giddy. "Is Eleanor really engaged?"

Alvin's eyes widened. He wasn't able to process words or motions. _Well, there's your sign…_

**Wow…uh….wow…ouch…**

**REVIEW…?**


	8. Brothers, Doctors, and Movers

**I Did Not See That Coming**

**Chapter 8  
**

**Brothers, Doctors, and Movers**

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" Alvin asked as he continued picking up the toys that Brooke had left on the floor.

Eleanor sighed. "I'm not engaged." She huffed and continued scrubbing the left over dishes. "I didn't say yes."

Alvin raised his brow as he gained an iota of hope in his eyes. "So, you're not going to marry him?" His voice longed for her to say no.

"I didn't say that either." She let out another frustrated sigh and looked up impatiently at her best friend. "I told him that I'd think about it."

It was Alvin's turn to sigh. "What's to think about?" He chuckled fingering the stuffed, felt lady bug toy in his hands. "You're getting exactly what you wanted." He unconsciously began twisting the plush toy.

Eleanor chuckled. "And what is that? To get pregnant, move away from home, drop out of high school, and get engaged all before my breasts even fully come in?" She asked rhetorically.

"Ellie," Alvin couldn't help but chuckle also. "Your breasts are fine."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "That's not the point." She continued to scrub the dishes. "What I want is to give my daughter what she needs." She whispered.

Alvin unclenched the bug and his brows furrowed. "Even marry someone you might not even want to marry?"

"If that's what it takes." She shrugged. "I would do anything for Brookie." She told him sternly and seriously.

Alvin nodded and continued putting the toys away. "So, I guess you've made a decision then." He spoke softly.

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah," She breathed and smiled. "I'm engaged." She laughed mustering up all the excitement she could.

"Congratulations," Alvin laughed sarcastically but still making it sound valid. He turned away from her so she couldn't see his heartbroken expression.

But with his back turned, he couldn't see her uneasy one.

"Um, Ellie," Alvin spoke, his back stilled turned to her. "I think I should spend tomorrow night back home."

Eleanor furrowed her brow. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just a little home sick, you know?" He let out a soft chuckle. "A few hours with my brothers and Dave should cure that though."

* * *

Theodore and Simon stared curiously at their older brother as he once again descended the stairs of their home that Friday morning. He groggily ran his hand through his hair and opened the fridge.

Theodore looked around. Simon had continued eating and Dave had only glanced from his song for a second to acknowledge Alvin's presence but he too had the same look as his sons. "Okay, I'll say it." Theodore turned to face Alvin's back. "Why are you still here?"

Simon snickered. Alvin turned, throwing a glare in Theodore's direction and Dave looked up at him in shock. "Theodore!"

"Don't act like we weren't all thinking it!" He sighed and returned to his breakfast.

Dave sighed also. "Even though it was a rude way to put it," He cast a glare at his youngest son. "He has a point. You've been here for three days."

"And four nights!" Theodore felt the need to add.

Dave glared at him again, instantly quieting him. Theodore hung his head and ate in silence. "Is everything okay back at the apartment?"

Alvin frowned bitterly. "Everything is fine!" He lied. "Everyone there is one big, happy family! So, I came home to be apart of _my _big, happy family." He cracked open a soda and slid into the booth side of the table beside Theodore.

"Alvin, no sodas at breakfast." Dave told him.

He furrowed his brow in annoyance. "I drink soda every morning at home."

"Well, you're here now. Put the soda back." Theodore glared at him.

Alvin looked slightly taken aback by his brother's harsh tone. "Alright, alright, chill Teddy." He held his hands up in defense and went to put the soda back.

Theodore growled at him and went back to his breakfast. Dave shifted his eyes from the suddenly outspoken son to the unusually quiet son. "Well, I'm off to work." He stood and left.

"Bye Dave," they absently chorused.

Alvin closed the refrigerator and once again faced his brothers. "So what's up with you guys?" He asked.

"You," Simon spoke for the first time that morning.

"Me?"

"We thought we had finally gotten rid of that awful snoring," Theodore shook his head in annoyance. "But there you are."

"Seriously, is everything okay between you and Eleanor?" Simon asked, genuinely concerned.

Alvin shrugged and sighed. "I don't know," He sat in the chair Dave previously occupied. "She and Tristan got back together so now I just feel… useless."

Theodore blinked in confusion. "Why would she get back with Tristan if you're Brookie's father?"

"I'm not Brookie's father."

Theodore's eyes shot out of his head. He looked from Alvin's casual expression to Simon's "I already knew" look. "What?" He yelled.

"Ted, would you keep up?" Alvin shook his head in annoyance. "That was seventeen stories ago."

"It's a long story, Theo." Simon patted his shoulder. "I'll explain later." He then turned his attention back to his blasé yet pouty brother. "So, Tristan and Eleanor are really back together?"

"Why would I lie about the girl I love being engaged to someone else?" He chuckled cynically at the thought. His small sign of joy disappeared with the thought. "She loves him." He put it simply. "It's like I don't even matter anymore."

Simon looked toward Theodore, wondering if he had any words of wisdom to offer, but he was still dumbfounded by the paternal news. He rolled his eyes, turning his attention to his older brother. "Alvin, maybe you should tell Eleanor that's how you feel. You never know, she might feel differently than you think."

Alvin twisted his face. "Every time I tell her how I feel, it's small potatoes compared to _Tristan._" He frowned in disgust at his name. Simon chuckled at his brother's trivial immaturity. Standing, he mumbled, "But there is something bothering me, and I need to talk about it."

* * *

Alvin yawned as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to the apartment. He had spent almost that whole afternoon in Dr. Dover's office discussing how he feels about Eleanor and what he should do about it.

"_Just tell me what to do!" Alvin pleaded._

_Dr. Dover chuckled. "Alvin, as a therapist, it is not my job to tell you what to do." He explained._

_Alvin sighed. "Then tell me what you __think__ I should do."_

"_It's not my job to tell you what I think."_

"_Then what the hell is your job? Why am I here?" It was clear Alvin was becoming more frustrated by going back and forth with the man._

_Dr. Dover continued to smile at him, which only made him more irritated with him. "Do you really want to know what I think?"_

"_Yes, please,"_

_Dr. Dover sat forward and tapped his pen to his lips, taking a dramatic pause. "I think…" He paused again and smirked at the boy. "I think you need to think." Alvin's brows furrowed at his words- a look of annoyance and confusion on his face. Ben sat back, still smirking. "How do you feel about that?"_

"_I wanna punch you in the face!"_

_Ben chuckled. "Alvin, we already discussed that violence doesn't solve anything, but you're using your words and I'm proud of you for that." Alvin rolled his eyes. "But what I'm saying is that you need to take a moment to think." He crossed one leg over the other and raised his brow intriguingly. "What is it you want?"_

_Alvin sighed. "I want Eleanor." He leaned his elbows onto his knees and lowered his gaze to the ground. "I love her- I love her and she doesn't even care. At least, it seems that way." He shrugged and shook his head, his voice becoming shaky. "And I've tried to deal with it, but I can't anymore. I can't go on pretending."_

_Dr. Dover nodded, feeling Alvin opening up more to him. "Pretending what, Alvin?" _

_He sighed again. "I can't keep pretending that I'm okay with what we have when I want so much more."_

_Ben nodded again. "Alvin, now is the time to think." He pointed out. "Ask yourself, "Is this what I want?" and "What do I have to do to get it?""_

He thought about it- and thought about it and thought about it. He thought about it back home. He thought about it in his car. He thought about it in two IHOPs and a Denny's. He had thought about it for so long in so many different places that by the time he had come to a decision, it was nearly two in the morning. So he decided to follow Eleanor's example and to show up late at night when he knew she would be asleep. This way he would be able to avoid a talk/lecture until in the morning when he would be able to process the words.

Walking into the familiar space he saw it was completely dark. He didn't expect any different because of the time of night (or morning in this case). He stepped over the baby toys that were left on the floor and headed for the couch only to find someone already there. From the sandy blonde hair and the grimy smirk on his face, even in the dark Alvin could tell who it was.

He only sighed- not feeling angry and not capable of feeling any more sorrow than what he already carried in his heart. "Alvin?" A voice whispered from down the hall.

He turned his head and saw Eleanor. He would've smiled if he didn't have to do what he was about to do. "What are you still doing up?" He asked quietly.

"I guess I've been sort of anxious lately, so I haven't gotten much sleep." She wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged. "When I heard the door open I got a little freaked out." She sighed in relief and then glared at him. She stepped forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her room. He didn't struggle to get away, knowing resistance would be futile. "Where have you been?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"I went home." He shrugged.

"For three days? You said you were going for a night."

"I had some things to think about." Alvin ran his hand through his hair nervously at this unenthusiastic decision.

Eleanor eyed him worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," He answered quickly- almost automatically. He then groaned. "No," He began pacing and running his hands over his hair and face in frustration. "I know what I want and I know what I have to do to get it."

Eleanor tilted her head and knitted her brows together in confusion. "Huh?" She asked unsure of what he was talking about.

"I love you, and I thought all I wanted was to be with you, but…" He chuckled. "As cliché as it sounds, all I want is for you to be happy." Eleanor continued to blink in confusion. Alvin stopped pacing and faced her. "Now that I know what I want- what do I have to do make it happen?" Eleanor opened her mouth, but was so confused she couldn't even materialize the words "I don't know." Alvin sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "After I thought about it, I think I finally found the answer." Eleanor nodded genuinely curious about what he had come up with. He found himself unable to say it to her face. It hurt just imagining the expression she'd give upon hearing the news. He wouldn't be able to take actually seeing it. So, he looked away, running his hand over his face, and sighing heavily. "I have to move out."

**Dun, dun, DUN! Thanks to my BFFFFF for the help.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Tears, Therapy, and Change

**I Did Not See That Coming**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Tears, Therapy, and Change  
**

Eleanor's jaw fell but no words were said. She was felt shocked, confused, angry, and betrayed. She closed her mouth and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She switched her weight from one foot to the other as she tried to make sense of the situation. Her eyes glazed over with tears, blinking them back she then spoke. "W-why would you want to move out?" She continued switching between legs, as if the movement would keep her tears from falling.

"Ellie, there's no place for me here anymore." His back was still turned to her. "If you're going to be with Tristan, I won't be able to sit around and watch that. It'll just be too painful." His eyes were also welling with tears. He took in a shaky breath. "I can't share you."

"Share me?" She came up to his side and gently touched his shoulder. "Alvin, you're going to have to share me."

"I can't share you with him!" He sighed and moved from her touch. "He doesn't deserve you."

Eleanor glared. "Who are you to decide that for me? If I want to be with Tristan, I'm going to be with Tristan." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't get a say in it."

Alvin blinked back his tears. "I know, that's why I think moving out would be the healthiest thing for all of us right now."

Eleanor slowly approached him. "Alvin, I love you, but I'm doing what's best for Brookie; you know that."

Alvin shrugged. "So am I. That's why we can't live together anymore. It's time for me to move on." He brushed past her and headed for the door.

Eleanor's jaw fell. He was still leaving? She turned around and jogged after him. "Alvin, wait," She finally reached him, just as he had reached the doorway. Alvin turned to look at her for the first time since the agonizing exchange began. Eleanor followed him outside the door and pulled it closed. "Alvin, you can't go." Her voiced cracked for she was on the verge of tears. He bit back a sob and averted his gaze, his eyes, too, glazed with tears. Eleanor grabbed his hand, letting out a small sob. "You're my best friend."

Alvin took the risk of looking up into the shining brown eyes he could easily get lost in. "Ellie, I…" He swallowed. The single tear rolling down her cheek was enough to break his heart into millions of pieces. He sighed and released her hand. "I can't ignore the way I feel." He said quietly. "So, for the sake of our friendship, we have to end it."

Unclear about what he meant, Eleanor furrowed her brows in confusion. "End what? Our living together? Alvin, we can work this out! I'm sure Trist-" She asked hoping he meant something other than what she thought.

"No! Ellie...not just living together..." Alvin gazed downward and sighed. "Our friendship…"

* * *

"Hi," Eleanor said quietly and unenthusiastically as she entered Dr. Dover's office, pushing the stroller carrying a sleeping Brooke in front of her. "Thanks for taking me on such short notice. I know this isn't my regular session…"

"Think nothing of it." Dr. Dover smiled as he prepared coffee in the corner. "I'm here to listen and to help…" He sat in his regular seat and sighed in content as he relaxed into it. "I understand that congratulations are in order." He chuckled.

Eleanor knitted her brows together as she adjusted the blanket over her daughter. "Why?"

"...Your engagement."

"Oh, that." She sighed unenthusiastically, finally relaxing into the the patient couch.

Dr. Dover eyed her inquisitively. "You don't seem too excited." He pointed out. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No, of course I'm excited. See?" Eleanor said pointing at the small forced smile.

He nodded, though not fully convinced, and scribbled some notes onto his clipboard. "So, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Dover asked.

"There's something bothering me, and I want to talk about it." She told him calmly- almost without emotion- as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Dr. Dover nodded. "It's what I'm here for. Tell me what's wrong." He gestured for her to continue.

As she recalled the events of earlier that morning, Eleanor tried to resist a frown and the tears she could feel creeping to the edge of her eyes. "Alvin," She paused and took in a calming breath. "He's moving out."

"Moving out?"

Eleanor nodded. "He's packing right now." She sniffled quietly. "That's why I came here. I couldn't watch that." Dr. Dover nodded in understanding. "I don't know where he got this crazy idea that if he moved out, then I'd be happy." Her tears began falling uncontrollably.

He shrugged. "Perhaps Alvin knew what he wanted and moving out was his way of getting it."

Eleanor rolled her eyes that then widened in realization. "It was you!" She pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"Let's not point fingers." Dr. Dover defended himself and leaned forward, gently moving her finger away and also offering her the tissues from his side table. She accepted them and quickly wiped her eyes. "So, you couldn't watch Alvin walk out of you life because it was too painful? This is why you left?"

Eleanor looked up, forehead wrinkled in confusion and slight annoyance. "Yes…" She answered slowly.

"Then you understand why Alvin is leaving."

Eleanor became even more puzzled. "What?"

Dr. Dover sat back into his chair, ready to prove his point. "You left because you didn't want to watch something that you weren't emotionally mature enough to handle." Eleanor nodded, understanding that part. "If you think about it, that's why Alvin is moving out." He smirked to himself in a sort of gloating fashion.

Eleanor thought.

"_Ellie, there's no place for me here anymore." His back was still turned to her. "If you're going to be with Tristan, I won't be able to sit around and watch that. It'll just be too painful." _

She gasped. "Oh, my gosh." She groaned. "I'm a bitch!" She frowned sorrowfully at the realization.

Dr. Dover laughed. "That's not true." He soothed.

Eleanor shook her head. "Yes it is!" She sobbed.

"When something hurts, or when dealing with change, it's our natural instinct to either ignore it and push it away or do whatever it takes to adapt and solve it." He smirked at her. "Maybe there's something you're ignoring."

Eleanor was once again confused. "Like what?" Dr. Dover shrugged, but continued to smirk at her. "You aren't going to tell me are you?" He shook his head, the smirk still playing on his lips. "This is one of those moments when I have to figure it out myself?" He nodded. Eleanor sighed and thought. What could he be talking about? Since she had Brooke, everything was dealt with up front. So she thought back further.

"…_What did I say to you the night you told me you were pregnant?"_

_Eleanor let a smirk cross her lips. "You didn't say anything; you sat there staring out the window for like an hour." She chuckled._

_Alvin chuckled also and rolled his eyes. "I mean after that." He shut the trunk of the car and grabbed her hands. "Whatever happens… I'm here for you; I love you."_

_Eleanor's eyes widened and a small blush spread across her cheeks. "Actually you said, we're best friends." She lowered her gaze to her feet._

_"I know what I said then, but I also know what I'm saying now." Alvin smiled and lifted her chin with his finger. "I love you."_

_"You can stop now, Alvin; there's no one around."_

_"Ellie," He chuckled. "I mean it."_

_Eleanor's eyes began to flood with tears. She jerked her head from his grasp, hiding her face and dropped his hands. "Come on, if we're going to make that doctors appointment." She said quickly walking to the passenger's seat and sliding in._

…

_"Ellie, I love you."_

_"That's another thing!" Eleanor shut her eyes and swallowed. "Where did these feelings come from?"_

_Alvin thought about it. "I-I don't know. I guess they've always been there." He furrowed his brows as he watched Eleanor try to hold back tears. "Why are they so hard for you to accept?"_

_"I don't know," Eleanor wiped her eyes. "I think it's because… I can't return them."_

Eleanor sat back into the couch and sighed. "Dr. Dover…" He raised his brow, signifying that he was still listening. Eleanor let a small smile appear. "I'm ignoring something and pushing _someone_ away."

Dr. Dover smiled and nodded.

**It took longer than expected (because we couldn't agree on some things -glaring at Same-), but we finally got it done. I'm satisfied… SameAsTheNext is satisfied… you satisfied?**

**We hope not. Unbutton the button on your jeans and get ready for the final course… it is the deliciousness of the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. ExBoyfriends, Plans, and The End

**I Did Not See That Coming**

**Chapter 10  
**

**Ex-Boyfriends, Plans, and The End  
**

"But I don't understand." Tristan's face was twisted in confusion as he fiddled with the ring in his hand.

Eleanor adjusted Brooke higher up on her hip. "Tristan, getting back together with you was what I thought I wanted for a long time." She explained. "But when it happened… it wasn't what I expected it to be."

"But Ellie, I want to be a part of Brooke's life."

"I want you to be apart of her life too, and you still can be." She smiled at Brooke as she leaned her head onto her shoulder. "We don't have to be together for you to be in her life. We can come up with a mutual arrangement so you'll be able to spend time with her." Eleanor's brow furrowed as a thought occurred to her. "But before any of that happens… you have to start getting along with Alvin."

Tristan's expression twisted further at this condition. "What? Why?"

"Because whether you like it or not Alvin is already and important part of Brookie's life and mine." Eleanor narrowed her eyes. "I can't have you fighting with him every time you show up."

"What about him?" He glared. "He's not exactly breaking his neck to get along with me."

"Don't worry about Alvin; you focus on being civil." Eleanor shifted as Brooke began to squirm in her arms. "Do we have a deal?"

Tristan sighed. "Alright," He nodded. "If that's what it takes to see Brooke, I'll do it." He smiled and reached out for Brooke's hand, running his thumb over it gently. "Thanks for this."

Eleanor smiled, using her free arm to pull him into a hug. "No, thank you."

* * *

Eleanor sighed in content as she happily bounced Brooke on her hip. "Alright," She breathed to relax her nerves. "That talk with Tristan went pretty well; don't you think, Brookie?" She smiled down at the child. She cooed in response. Eleanor sighed and looked at the door to the apartment in front of her. "I hope this one goes well."

She reached into her pocket and unhurriedly went to unlock the door when it swung open. "Oh, hey, Dave." She backed up a bit to let Dave into the hall with the large box.

He struggled to look over it to see who was greeting him. He turned to the side and smiled. "Hi, Eleanor," He shifted with the box. "I'm sorry that this didn't work out." He gave an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, Dave." She shook her head and smiled to herself. "I'm very optimistic that this isn't _really _the end."

Dave's smiled brightened. "That's good to hear." He grunted as he readjusted the box in his arms. "I hope you'll still bring Brooke around."

"Of course," She giggled as she bounced Brooke up and down on her hip. Brooke giggled also.

"I should probably take this box downstairs." Dave chuckled.

Eleanor continued to giggle and nodded. She blew out another breath to relax herself as she stepped forward into the apartment. She looked around at most of the things that belonged to Alvin already in boxes. Boxes surrounded the couch and were piled at the door, waiting to be taken downstairs. She continued looking around the apartment and found box after box, but not Alvin. She sighed and shrugged towards Brooke. "I guess we have to wait." She told her as they headed for the kitchen. "But in case this talk doesn't go as well, do something cute that he won't be able to resist." She smiled down at the child. Brooke stared blankly at her mother, causing her to let out a small chuckle. She turned the corner and her eyes brightened. "Alvin," She smiled seeing him sitting at the table.

Alvin glanced toward her then looked back at his hands resting in front of him. Eleanor cautiously walked toward him and sat in a nearby chair, letting Brooke occupy the empty table space between them. Alvin didn't seem to notice. She sat awkwardly in her seat as she tried to think of something to say. "I was worried that you weren't here." She rolled her eyes immediately after the statement.

"Well, here I am." His voice was despondent and detached.

"Right," She giggled uneasily and cleared her throat. "Um, I wanted to talk to you."

Alvin sat back, finally making eye contact with her; she smiled, he didn't. "Talk," He shrugged.

"Okay," She breathed. "I understand why you're leaving." She looked up toward Brooke, who had found more interest in Alvin's fingers than everything else around her. Eleanor could see a small smirk on Alvin's face from the contact. She smiled also. One thing about Alvin was that no matter how he felt about the world, he would always love Brooke. "But I wish you would reconsider leaving." She pleaded.

"Why? What's the point?" He sighed. "If I move back in, it'll only be a matter of time before I have to move out anyway."

"Alvin, that's not true."

"Yes, it is." He disagreed. "As long as you're with Tristan, I'm just going to be the pathetic best friend that's still telling himself that one day you'll fall for him. And, I don't know Ellie, after you get married waiting around for you will be crossing into an entirely new realm of pitiful."

Eleanor giggled. "Alvin, I'm not going to be with Tristan and I'm definitely not getting married any time soon." She looked up as Brooke gripped her hand also. "After I really thought about it, I realized that I didn't want him and that Brookie didn't need him." She smiled timidly. "We both have you."

Alvin remained silent. His eyes narrowed as he used his free hand to run through his hair. "Let me get this straight." He directed his glare toward her. "You finally leave your little bubble long enough to realize that Tristan isn't the "great guy" you thought he was- and I told you this _several _times…" Eleanor lowered her head in self-disappointment. "And after you send me through emotional turmoil by neglecting and rejecting my feelings for you, you expect me to forget everything and forgive you just because you finally realized how insane you are and how _crazy_ you make me?" His tone showed that the thought was beyond ridiculous. "Ellie, nothing has changed. Why should I stick around?"

_This conversation is __not__ going as well as the one with Tristan_, Eleanor thought. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by another voice. "Da-da!" Brooke exclaimed reaching out for Alvin.

Her eyes widened and so did Alvin's. "Did she just…?"

"Oh, my gosh," Eleanor giggled excitedly. Brooke _had_ actually been listening to her plan! Alvin pulled Brooke into an embrace as they both stood. "I can't believe she said her first word." She smiled as she moved a few locks of Brooke's golden curls behind her ear.

"I can't believe she thinks I'm her dad." Alvin couldn't stop grinning. He had always thought of himself as Brooke's dad, but to hear it from someone else- especially Brooke- was another occurrence entirely. "This is amazing."

Eleanor continued to smile as she watched Brooke continue to play with Alvin's fingers, repeating the fresh declaration. "I'm not surprised. You do spend a lot of time with her." She looked up toward him, her brown eyes meeting his blue as her expression changed to one of worry mixed with hope. "That isn't going to stop is it?"

Alvin looked down at the grinning toddler that found much fascination in his curling fingers. He smiled at the familiar joyous expression on her face. Her caramel eyes were filled with wonder and an animated smile was stretched across her features. She reminded him so much of Eleanor. "Of course not; I couldn't stay away from her." He looked back at Eleanor with a chuckle. "I love her."

"And she loves you." Eleanor said as she continued to stroke Brooke's soft mane. "_I _love you." Alvin's eyes once again grew wide by the phrase she had uttered. She reached forward, taking Alvin's hand in hers, joining Brooke in her game of finger-play. "Please stay."

Alvin looked toward Brooke who cooed, grinning at Alvin's larger by comparison hand. He exhaled sharply, shaking his head. "I don't know if I believe you." He mumbled.

Eleanor blinked. "Well," She shifted her eyes in thought. She tightened her grip on his hand and smiled when the light bulb above her head went off. "Let me prove it!"

Alvin raised his brow in curiosity and slight amusement. "Prove it?" He chuckled.

"Just like you proved it to me." She continued to grin at him excitedly. "You waited for me to return your feelings to the point of madness and physical pain!" Alvin shrugged and nodded, agreeing that he had indeed suffered for her. "I just wanna do the same for you." She pleaded. "Please stay so I can prove it."

Alvin frowned a bit, his eye narrowing in thought. His first thought was to ignore everything she said and let her suffer the way he did. He looked toward Eleanor's pleading eyes and then back at Brooke who also seemed to be waiting for answer. He sighed, with a small smile, rolling his eyes at the two girls. "Okay," He gave in.

Eleanor let out a squeal of excitement, pulling Alvin and Brooke into a hug. Alvin chuckled, using his free arm to pull her closer.

"Oh, my God," Theodore's voice came. They pulled back seeing Simon, Theodore, and Dave at the kitchen doorway. Eleanor giggled and Alvin laughed with her.

"So, now what?" Dave asked.

Alvin glanced at Eleanor who looked at him, also wondering what was coming next. "I'm staying." He told them.

"Yeah, didn't see _that_ coming." Simon grumbled dryly as they went to move boxes back _up_ the stairs.

**THE END!**

**We finally finished! My only regret was that we didn't give Brittany and Jeanette any real time in the story. Oh, well. Other than that, I'm quite satisfied.**

**And you…?**

**I know what some of you are thinking...and the answer is "We'll see..." :D  
**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
